minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MystiTrainer/Fallen: Season 1: Episode 2
Fallen: Season 1: Episode 2 "A little help, guys! Azrath, metrion, zintos!" To Order and Myst's surprise, Domitron's hands started glowing orange. As they backed away, unsheathing their swords, they saw him clamp his hands together and lift them up, summoning a diamond sword with a flash of orange light. Myst and Order gasped, watching as Domitron battled with the nearly broken sword against the two guards, shattering the first one's golden sword. "Take this, jerkwad!" Order's eyes flared red and she rammed into the disarmed guard, sending him crashing to the floor as she wrestled with him. Myst and Domitron fought side by side against the other guard, shooting glances at the wrestling Order when they got the chance. Myst slashed the guard's legs, tripping him, and Domitron jabs him in the neck with his elbow, causing him to fall to the ground, knocked out cold. Order rose from the floor with minor bruises, the other guard lying in a heap. "If you think my wounds are bad, check out the other guy." Order remarked as Myst opened his pack to hand her a potion of healing (his second-to-last one). They turned to look at Domitron, who's sword had disappeared in an orange spark. They stared at him, as he was looking sheepish, as if he had shown them something they weren't supposed to see. "Okay, what the HECK was that?" Myst was the first to pop the question, flecks of spit flying out of his mouth. Dom rubbed the droplets off and waved his hands to create an orange trail in the shape of a circle, and it revealed the outside, hundreds of people battling. "This, my friends, is Rollback magic. Once anyone becomes a mod or a rollback, they gain the powers of the ages of the MCSM Wiki. I cannot say more, but I will say that the powers are SWEEEEET as heck." Domitron leapt through the portal like he was driving, and he turned to look at them through it. "Come on in!" He grabbed Myst's hand and pulled him in, and as Order tried to hold on to Myst, she was pulled in, as well. As they turned to look at the battle, they saw the black and red outfitted soldiers place a purple and black patterned block, which opened up to reveal a large podium. Order, Myst, and Domitron watched in horror as the apparent leader rose up onto the platform with his rocket boots, followed by a girl with a ponytail hidden by her mask. "HELLO, PEOPLE OF THE MCSM WIKI. WE ARE THE R-PROTOCOL, PROTECTORS OF SCIENCE. WE ARE HERE.... FOR THE E-SHARDS. WE KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE. WE SHALL COME BACK IN TWO WEEKS TIME TO COLLECT WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY OURS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" The leader's words boomed across the courtyard where everybody was. Everybody, even the noble leader Alex.sapre, nodded uneasily, as they saw the immense power of this crime overlord. The girl and the leader nodded, whipping out a slowness potion as fast as lightning and throwing it into the crowd. Myst felt his bones get much heavier, as if he was carrying a zombie on his soldiers. He tried to run towards the R-Protocol, but he couldn't. His muscles weren't working properly. "ADIOS." With that, the leader flew up into the sky with whole of of his lackeys, leaving the podium in the courtyard. Myst's eyes widened, and he felt angry at not being able to do something. Order and Domitron were glaring at the podium with withering looks, and it was surprising that it didn't wither and burn at that exact moment. Myst turned his head all around the clearing to survey everybody's expressions, and they all had the similar expression of shock. Myst felt his bones instantly get lighter, and he could move freely now. He stretched his legs to clear out the aching stiffness, lifting them up and down. He turned his head to glance at Order and Dom, and they seemed like they were trying to work out a plan to save the Wiki. "That. Was. Crazy. And to think they would just leave and not do anything." The three heard a voice approaching them from the crowd. As they turned around, they saw Ender, one of the Mods of the Wiki. "Oh, hey Ender." Myst, Order, and Domitron chimed, and he nodded, his parrot sitting on his shoulder. It was a cyan and yellow one, Myst's favorite, and he couldn't help but pet it. The parrot shook his hand off, but he could see the look of pleasure in her eyes. "Jasmine loves to be petted, but that's the most emotion you'll get out of her. Anyways, what was all that about? I mean, E-Shards? That doesn't even make any sense. I have my doubts about this." Ender had a conflicted look on his face, as if he thought the idea was plausible, but at the same time a bit far-fetched, even though he knew nothing about it. "Oh, but the E-Shards aren't just a fairy tale like Cinderblocka. They're real items that represent the power of the elements. There are five shards on total, and those shards, if used properly, can grant the power of an admin. And that's definitely not what we want, especially not for this R-Protocol jerk." A look of respect and realization dawned on the other three's faces when Domitron finished his explanation. They still didn't understand how shards could give people powers, but they at least grasped a portion of it. They saw Alex climb up onto the podium, his black-diamond armor glinting in the sunlight. He looked upon his friends and Wikimen. "Everybody, we have to stay strong. We need to fortify..." Before Alex could finish, somebody from the crowd spoke up. "What about the E-Shards? The R-Protocol? Is nobody gonna talk about that?" Alex shook his head at the question. "No. That's not yours or our concern. All we need to do is fortify this castle for any further sieges. I give this job to..." Myst, Dom, Ender, and Order stopped listening at that moment. They needed to know more about these E-Shards, and how they gave people powers. They two backed off into a corner away from the crowd, huddling so that Alex would not hear them. "How do we find out more about the E-Shards?" Ender whispered, and the rest looked blank at the question. Except for Domitron. "We could go to the Underground." He suggested, causing everyone to look at him, surprised. "The Underground? What's that?" The three others chimed, their voices seemingly one. "The Underground is basically a city full of crackpots and mystics. Not a pun, Myst. But they have a library full of ancient writings about the E-Shards and their power. We could sneak out there in the night and be done with it. The question is, how will we do it." "We could travel through the sewers to end up in the Underground, since our sewers basically lead everywhere." Ender nodded at Myst's suggestion, but Order shook her head. She hated gross escapes. "Or we could use the Ye Olde Rocket Boots and get to the Underground in style, y'know?" Domitron looked at the three. He couldn't decide. "Okay. I'll let the threes of you decide. But we don't have much time before the sun sets, so I need you to choose as fast as you can." "Okay." The three chimed like a bell. How should the four travel? He Olde Rocket Boots seems much easier. The sewers are sick! In a good way. Category:Blog posts